The Greatest Gift
by Ebony10
Summary: A Valentine's oneshot. Chiaki has trouble remembering dates, especially those he deems trivial. Nodame is oblivious to guys' romantic interest in her. A happy, fluffy fic for us during the hiatus! : Contains a few swear words.


The Greatest Gift

Here's my second Nodame fic. Just a one shot. Please read the notes at the end!!! Thanks! Happy Valentine's Day! Thanks to **et cetera et cetera** for all of her support (and I'm expecting your fic soon, just so you know!).

Chiaki Shinichi had a hard time keeping track of important dates. Well, to be honest, he was fine with dates that were intrinsic to him: recitals, funding deadlines, bill due dates, performances, etc. It was the dates that the world deemed important that escaped his usually meticulous mind.

Things like Mother's Day, Christmas, various festivals, and...Valentine's Day. Yes, it was always a surprise when he opened his door on February 14 to find it inundated with envelopes and and the nauseating smell of mad quantities of floral arrangements. One would think that his disgust for the theatrics (_which were inflicted upon him_) of the holiday would cause him to remember it, to avoid it. Yet, in the grand scheme of things even the day that excited overzealous, stalker-type fan girls was not important enough to merit his remembrance.

And so, at the beginning of February he vaguely noticed the increasingly red and pink decors to be found in public businesses, but failed to take note of what it meant.

It made no difference that, this year, he and Nodame had progressed in their relationship. He would never admit it, but any outside observer would conclude that they were dating. All of the characteristics were present:

1. He regularly cooked diner for two, which they then ate together in his apartment.

2. He took in (nearly) all of her quirks with an acquired nonchalance.

3. He had stopped contradicting her sweeping statements about being his wife, girlfriend, or something similar.

4. He frequently found himself startled by the urge to kiss her, hold her, or just be around her. It was less frequent that he acted on it, but rather waited for the perfect occasion that would allow him a convenient excuse for affection.

Their somewhat strange, yet intimate relationship was easily visible to people for these reasons and many more, but the complexity of the bond between Chiaki and Nodame made explanations a bit difficult for most. In light of all of this, it seemed odd to Kuroki that Chiaki had no plans for Valentine's Day.

"What are your plans for Wednesday, Chiaki?"

Chiaki frowned slightly—Kuroki knew him well enough now to know that this particular frown was an indication of puzzlement rather than displeasure. "Of course I'll be going over the flutes performance of the first movement. I think I may want to make a few changes."

"Nothing else?" Kuroki was a bit surprised. It was obvious that Nodame was head over heels for Chiaki, but that didn't mean she should be taken for granted.

"No, nothing else," Chiaki responded tersely. "Now, break is over. Let's get back to work."

***********************************************************************************

Noda Megumi was bit oblivious. Well, maybe more than a bit. While she was surprisingly perceptive when it came to Chiaki's moods, reading other boys' intentions usually didn't come easily to her.

Which was why she didn't realize what a predicament she was about to get herself in.

"Nodame, are you free to practice on Wednesday?"

This had come from a new classmate, a french horn player named Geoff, who wanted her accompaniment for an upcoming exam. She knew Valentine's Day was Wednesday, but she had also realized that Chiaki was swamped with work for the upcoming performance. He hadn't mentioned the holiday so she assumed he didn't celebrate it. That was okay, but she did want him to know she cared. So she had decided to postpone her Valentine's Day. She would shower him with her affections (well, _even more_ than usual) after his performance was over. "Yes, we could practice in the morning in the normal practice room."

So distracted was she by a charming bird flying past the window that she didn't see the excitement pass over his face. "I'll treat you to breakfast, too."

She nodded happily at the mere thought of food. With their plans finalized, she skipped down the hall of the Conservatoire, stopping only when she bumped into a firm frame. Looking up into the face of the tall individual, she smiled impishly. "Sorry, I forget to watch where I'm going sometimes."

He laughed, thoroughly charmed. "Not at all. I assure you, I was in the wrong, not you."

She shrugged casually, starting to turn away. He caught her arm. "I'm Remy. I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"I've been here for over a year. I suppose I'm usually practicing now." She didn't notice that his hand lingered before falling away.

"Oh? And what do you practice?" He stuck his hands in his pockets, the picture of masculine elegance—not that Nodame noticed. "And I believe I missed your name."

"The piano. And my name is Nodame," she replied. Friendly by nature, she smiled at him once more. His returning smile held more warmth, or rather a different kind of warmth.

"Well, Miss Nodame, I happen to pride myself on knowing the piano students as many of them are close friends. I'd love to hear you play. I have some free time Wednesday afternoon. Would you mind meeting in a practice room and allowing me to hear your music? Is that terribly presumptuous of me?" He leaned toward her almost imperceptibly.

"If you'd like. Wednesday is rather a slow day for me," she responded. He grinned.

"Great! Maybe you'd be free for lunch beforehand then?"

It flickered across her mind that she didn't know this man, but those thoughts were wiped away by his next words.

"My treat."

Free food? Who was she to decline such an offer?

"Nodame would love to!"

Remy seemed delighted with her answer, actually with her in general. He wondered how he had not noticed this adorable woman before. They made plans to go at the pizza place Nodame and her friends frequented before Nodame went on her normal way home. Maybe if she was lucky, senpai would have finished practice early enough to make them dinner. Her walk home was spent daydreaming about Chiaki's lovely homemade dishes. Mm, rigatoni...broccoli in something...some kind of sauce with chicken....mmmmm...

Sadly, senpai was not there and although Nodame waited around for him, when it got dark she finally heaved herself up from the sofa where she was watching Puri Gurota videos. Normally, she would have fallen asleep there and stayed the night, but she had left sheet music at home and needed it tomorrow for class. She left Chiaki a note and left.

_Chiaki-senpai,_

_Nodame had to go home, but is sorry to miss you. I promise to come again soon so you won't be lonely. I love you!_

_Love,_

_Your wife_

***********************************************************************************

Chiaki rolled his eyes at the note he found on his coffee table, but was curiously reluctant to throw it out. He crumpled the paper in his fist, annoyed at the slight pang of regret that he felt at knowing he had missed Nodame. He threw the wadded up paper into a drawer and turned back to survey his living room. Surprisingly, there was no trash littering his floor or coffee table. In fact, the only evidence that she had been there was the stack of Puri Gurota videos by his TV console. Sighing, he picked it up and put them back in their place his cupboard of videos, no longer conscious of the oddness of having the anime adjacent to his music documentaries and live performances.

He didn't let himself dwell on the fact that he probably wouldn't see Nodame for a few days—he was so busy with orchestra. Although, they were actually sounding really good.

He went to bed with the sound of Puri Gurota's theme song trilling in his mind, not quite noticing that his apartment really _was_ filled with the music.

La, la, laaaa...la, la, laaaaa...

***********************************************************************************

Nodame set the phone receiver back in the cradle. She couldn't hear her cell phone's ring which meant she had lost it somewhere. She sighed. Now she wouldn't be able to send Chiaki his bi-hourly texts...

***********************************************************************************

The next day was a bit of a blur for Chiaki. By the time he ended practice, it was already late in the evening, but he was feeling confident enough in their performance that he decided to perform an unusual gesture of goodwill. When he informed his orchestra that they could have the next day, Wednesday, to themselves they seemed inordinately pleased, cheering and practically jumping up and down in excitement.

He turned to Kuroki. "I know practice can be a bit difficult, but aren't they a bit over-excited?"

"Of course they're happy, Chiaki-kun. Now they can celebrate Valentine's Day with their loved ones," Kuroki answered sagely. In fact, now _he_ could make some plans. He wondered idly if Tanya was free at any time tomorrow...

Chiaki was frozen. Valentine's Day? True, he never noticed it, aside from the hordes of gifts his house was buried in, most of which he threw away. Also the group of sighing girls hopefully following his footsteps was rather annoying, but otherwise...

This year was different, he grudgingly admitted. While he had known Nodame for quite a while, including through other Valentine's Days, they had never been quite at this level in their relationship. Through this last year, even he had to admit that they had evolved as a couple. It was true that he now saw her as his girlfriend, though he had never said it aloud. (The horror of it!! He practically shuddered to think of her over-the-top reaction if he did...)

But perhaps he should have made plans with her, completely casual of course. In fact, it would probably help ward off the crazy stalkerish girls if they saw him with his girlfriend. He smiled smugly. Yes, he would spend most of the day with Nodame, warding off his unwanted fan club, but without the disgustingly sappy flowers and chocolates and cards involved so he wouldn't upset the precarious balance he had created in their relationship. It wouldn't do for him to be overly emotional. It would just open a can of worms he'd rather leave untouched. He determinedly squelched the small voice in his mind that mentioned he might like the affections that Nodame would then shower on him: hugs, small touches, kisses...

He scoffed at himself. She already tried all that. As he walked out of the building toward home, he refused to acknowledge the fact that he always pushed her away in those instances. He also refused to acknowledge the fact that his unruly mind spent a few minutes fantasizing about what would happen if he didn't push her away for once...

***********************************************************************************

The next morning, he awoke after sleeping in. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was 7:30. He smiled in satisfaction. Who said he didn't know how to relax?

He showered leisurely and dressed with the same lack of haste. Opening his door to retrieve his newspaper, he wrinkled his nose at the crowded hallway, filled with flowers, boxes, and brightly colored envelopes. Doggedly, he waded through them to find said newspaper. He spotted it and, scooping it from its nest among red teddy bears, brought it inside, leaving the mess of Valentine's Day paraphernalia outside of his apartment.

Once he had eaten breakfast and skimmed the newspaper, he looked once more to the clock. 8:20. 'Well,' he mused. 'It's late enough to wake Nodame up now.'

Knowing she didn't have school on Wednesdays, he grabbed his cell and held down the number one. Speed dial kicked in and he waited for the ringing to start. He jolted when the ringing was accompanied by a familiar tune.

La, la, laaaa….la, la, laaaaa….

He looked around, following the sound to the source. Among his couch cushions was Nodame's phone. He smirked. She must have lost it when she was having her Puri Gorota marathon the other night. 'How like Nodame…'

He disconnected the call on his cell phone, focusing now on Nodame's stickered cell. He flipped it open, gawking at all of the unread text messages. For some reason, he only ever pictured the two of them exchanging texts. Heaven knew she was the only one he sent personal text messages to—except for his mother. Feeling no qualms about reading messages on her phone, he opened the most recent.

_Nodame: Can't wait for breakfast tomorrow. Love, Geoff_

Chiaki's eye twitched. He noted the date it was sent—yesterday. So, she had a breakfast date with someone on Valentine's Day…his muscles tightened. _Love_?!? Who the hell was Geoff??

He scrolled to the next message.

_Intriguing Nodame, I'll be at school early tomorrow anticipating your arrival. I look forward to seeing you again._

Now _that_ message had an air of intimacy. Chiaki practically growled. Again, plans for today. He glanced at the 'from' line—Remy. Feeling rage bubble inside of him, he wondered how the hell Nodame was meeting all of these guys. And how they had the gall to put the moves on her. Furthermore, why was she letting them?

He was intensely irked by the fact that she was spending Valentine's Day with not one, but _two_ other guys. She should be with her boyfriend, with _him_, dammit!

He took a few deep breaths, trying to ease his temper. He reluctantly acknowledged (to himself, he would never admit it to anyone else) that he should have made plans with her. He wondered what she was feeling right now—was she mad that he forgot Valentine's Day? Thinking he didn't care, that she was unimportant?

How ridiculous! She knew how he felt about her. For heaven's sake, they were dating! He scowled at her phone before grabbing his coat, shoving both cells into his pocket almost as an afterthought. He stormed out of his apartment, not knowing where Nodame would be having breakfast with this _Geoff_ (he practically sneered the name in his head).

After about an hour of wandering aimlessly and glaring into windows of cafes, he headed to the Conservatoire. He was sure to find Nodame there. At the entrance to the main building, he hesitated. He didn't know where her practice room was.

How could he not know something so trivial?

Feeling a bit shamefaced, he gripped the handle of the doors and pushed them open. This reminded him of how he felt watching her first recital. Like she had made a detour alone and returned before he ever realized she had been gone. It scared him a bit to think of her living a life without him, especially when she was such an integral part in his.

She knew everything about him, took the time to find out about his life. And he couldn't even tell which practice room was hers. He sighed, looking lost in the front hall. Luckily, someone quickly took pity on him.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes," Chiaki answered, clearing his throat and shaking off his previous thoughts. "I'm looking for Megume Noda —or the main office where I can find out her assigned practice room."

The woman grinned. "You mean Nodame?"

Chiaki nodded. She turned and starting walking, gesturing for him to follow. "Sure, I know where her practice room is. You're not the first guy to ask about it."

His brows snapped together. Not the first guy to ask about it? His guide stopped at another hallway and pointed. "It's down there. Third door on the left."

"Thanks." Almost immediately after the words left his mouth, he was focused on said door. The girl shrugged at his preoccupation, turning back the way they had come. Already forgetting her, Chiaki went straight to the door, looking in through the small glass window. It was empty. He looked at his watch. It was a bit past 9:00. Where was she? Maybe she wouldn't be coming here at all today. No, the second text (_Remy's, _Chiaki's thoughts growled) said they would be at school. He just had to be patient. Chiaki's shoulders slumped and he leaned against the wall. He had no way to get in touch with her so his best bet would be to wait here.

Nearly an hour later, he heard her distinctive laugh mingling with a masculine chuckle. His muscles clenched. Wait! Maybe he should observe them first so that he wouldn't make a fool of himself. He rushed around the corner, leaning back precariously so he could glimpse them. He made himself ignore the voice inside that was laughing about how stupid he must look.

*******************************************************************************

Geoff was ecstatic. He could tell that Nodame had loved the little café he brought her to and they were getting along like a house on fire. Wait, that was too destructive a metaphor…they were getting along like…like...he sigh. Well, they were getting along great. He was so glad he had forced himself to add 'love' to his text. She _had_ to know that he liked her, right? She was just as friendly as normal so maybe she felt the same.

Nodame had loved the food at the little café. _I should bring Chiaki there sometime_. Predictably, she had not noticed the little gestures of Geoff's throughout the morning—his hand on the small of her back guiding her into the restaurant, the sacrifice of his bowl of fruit for her, helping her with her coat both before and after breakfast, and so forth.

Again, Geoff guided her into the practice room, oblivious of the fuming glare trained upon him. As they settled by the piano and were practicing, the two musicians didn't notice a set of eyes staring at them curiously through the small window of the door. Their practice went on for a bit over an hour. An hour of Chiaki holding himself back as he watched them in the room together.

It was sickening the way Geoff kept staring lovesick at Nodame, who was immersed in the music (she did look charming today, Chiaki noted with a frown). After their practice ended and Geoff had packed up, he grasped Nodame's hands earnestly. She looked a little bewildered at first, but seemed to understand his excitement (she thought it was for the great practice they had had). Chiaki imagined breaking Geoff's legs. This seemed to keep him content enough to stay outside of the door. He never knew he was so violent. Then again, Nodame always seemed to bring out his violent side (some would argue that she brought out his passionate side).

"Nodame. This has been fantastic."

She nodded. "Yes, Mozart is truly as understandable as Gurota to Nodame now."

Geoff's smooth forehead furrowed a bit in confusion before clearing. "Uh, yes. Well, I have something for you."

Nodame was only half listening. To her left, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the same cute bird that had flown by the other day. She wondered where the nest was. It must be nearby. She should name the bird. She nodded firmly. Yes, it needed a name.

Geoff took this nod as permission to go forward with his gift-giving plans. First he leaned forward, his lips moving toward hers. Still not realizing what situation she was in, Nodame noticed the bird doing fantastical swirls in the air and turned her head, causing Geoff's kiss to land on her cheek. As soon as he had backed up, her head swiveled back around to stare at him, wide-eyed. He blushed. Maybe he had gone too quickly for her.

Meanwhile, Chiaki was blinded by the red haze that invaded his vision. What the hell was that boy doing? Chiaki was going to _kill_ him.

"Uh...um, well, here this is for you," Geoff said as he fumbled with his bag. He pulled out a small wrapped gift and pushed it into Nodame's hands before backing up. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Chiaki stumbled back around the corner as Geoff all but ran from the room. He needed to get control over himself. He really had no desire to be charged with manslaughter, homicide, or even assault. He took deep breaths.

Nodame stared down at the gift in her hands. What had just happened? One minute she had been watching Hitome (the bird)*, the next she had received a kiss on the cheek and a gift. Because of Valentine's Day? Was this some sort of European custom that she had missed—giving both gifts and affectionate gestures to friends?

Must be. Well, that was nice of Geoff. Shrugging, she tucked her gift into her bag.

She looked up as a shadow fell across her. It was...what was his name again?

"Nodame, hello. I thought I saw you here. Would you like to go get some lunch?"

"Lunch?" She smiled brilliantly at the handsome man. "Sure. Nodame is starving."

By the time Chiaki had gotten control of his temper and looked around the corner, Nodame and Remy were strolling down the hall in the opposite direction. He noticed that this Remy was definitely not a boy—in fact, most girls would probably find him irresistibly cute. His scowl grew monumentally. In other words, serious competition. Wait, what was he thinking? Of course he wasn't competition. He and Nodame were an item. There weren't going to be any other men for Nodame; just like there wasn't going to be any other women for Chiaki. Ever. Period. Nodame knew that.

Right?

Watching this _Lothario_ put the moves on Nodame at lunch had Chiaki's blood boiling. And Nodame just sat there, scarfing her food down like she hadn't been fed in a week. Logically, Chiaki knew she had just been treated to breakfast that very morning, but he couldn't help feeling a little guilty that he had been so busy with the orchestra that he hadn't had time for cooking, hadn't _made_ time for Nodame. Was she looking a bit thin?

Chiaki realized that he was pressed against the restaurant's window like an adolescent (some may say peeping Tom) and hurriedly stood. This respite from insanity lasted only minutes—he was pressed to the glass the minute he saw Remy scoot his chair even closer to Nodame, who yet again ignored it and continued eating. Chiaki was glaring so fiercely through the window it was a surprise that it was still intact. Didn't this guy know the meaning of personal space?

He suffered through the rest of their lunch, refusing to acknowledge the fact that he was essentially spying on Nodame and had been all day. Following them back to the school, he was forced to watch Nodame play for _Romeo_. For a time, he lost himself in her music, as he was wont to do. He snapped right out of his stupor when he noticed that Remy had sat on the small piano bench next to her. Her fingers stopped moving and she looked at her companion quizzically, scooting away a bit.

"Finally, she's showing _some_ sense," Chiaki muttered grumpily. He returned his gaze to the scene in front of him.

"Nodame, you're amazing. I've never heard music like that. Pure feeling," Remy said, enthused. Though he was generally a playboy, her music had indeed touched him. Chiaki could relate. Her music was rather unexpected, startling one out of their assumed comfort zone. You never knew that music could be like that, but it was an experience that, after having, you could never give up.

"Ano…thank you." Nodame was looking a bit uncomfortable. Chiaki rolled his eyes. _Now_ she thinks something's up. He felt a vibration in his pocket and pulled out her cell. Another text.

_I'm thinking about you. You were so cute today!_

His hand clenched around the phone. Geoff. He looked up. What the hell? Apparently, he had bigger fish to fry.

Remy's hands were on Nodame's shoulders and he had leaned forward, nuzzling into her hair. Nodame seemed to be in a state of shock. Chiaki shoved the phone back into his pocket.

That was it!!!

He finally snapped. He slammed the door open, hearing a bang as it hit the wall and bounced back a bit. The two didn't break apart guiltily like lovers. Remy merely lifted his head, turning it slightly to look at Chiaki.

"And you are?"

"Remove your hands from her. Now." Chiaki didn't bother to answer the punk's question. Remy raised a brow and lazily, somehow insolently, took his hands from Nodame's shoulders. Nodame seemed to snap out of her daze and, shutting the piano, stood.

"Senpai, you're out of practice early," she remarked with a happy smile, clearly forgetting the man on the bench behind her. Chiaki felt somewhat relieved. He shouldn't have felt nervous at all. Nodame wouldn't be taken in by any _young pups_ (he sneered) or idle playboys.

"Nodame, we're leaving. Now." Anger seemed to transform Chiaki—into a man of few words.

She nodded cheerfully and grabbed her bag. As she headed toward him, Remy gently grasped her wrist.

"Nodame, you don't have to go with this guy. He seems like a jerk. You don't have to be ordered around by him," he said insistently. Chiaki literally felt his blood pressure rise. His vow to not committ a crime was starting to dissolve. What was a few years in prison compared to the satisfaction of beating this impudent punk into a bloody pulp?

"Um, why wouldn't I want to go with Chiaki-senpai?" She seemed truly confused by the man in front of her.

"See, she's with me. She wants to be with me. She's done here." Chiaki's curt sentences were clipped out. He beligerantly shoved Remy's hand off of her wrist and, taking hold of it himself, led her away. Remy watched them leave, his confusion growing. What just happened? Who _was_ that guy? Nodame chose _him_ over me? (Let it not be said that Remy was modest)

A fellow student who had seen most of it from the hallway took pity on him. "Sorry, man, but they've been an item since they came here from Japan. She worships the ground he walks on. You didn't stand a chance."

Remy was vexed. What a waste of Valentine's Day. He sighed. Ah, well…he had seen a cute new oboe player around earlier. Maybe he'd go find her…

**********************************************************************************

Chiaki had been dragging Nodame for the last eight minutes in silence. She didn't care. She was happy that he was with her, not busy with the orchestra. She realized that he was acting a bit strange, but she decided not to pursue it. Until she noticed that they were heading toward her apartment.

"Um, senpai?" she started. "Why are we going to my apartment?"

She thought he was going to ignore her. Right when she was about to repeat her question, he answered. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Because we always go to your apartment. It's cleaner, nicer, and you have all of your kitchen equipment that you can use to make Nodame food." Her eyes turned dreamy at the thought of senpai's food.

"Meh," Chiaki said irritably. "We're going to your place."

She was silent the rest of the way. As he stepped off the elevator (still pulling Nodame behind him), he stopped and stared. She peaked around him.

"Mukya! What is all of that?"

Finally letting go of her, Chiaki stalked forward. In front of Nodame's door was a pile very similar to that at Chiaki's apartment. Flowers, boxes of chocolate, stuffed animals, and cards were everywhere. He coldly kicked a stuffed puppy out of the way as he used his key to unlock her door.

"Gyabo," Nodame cried as she picked up the cuddly canine, snuggling close. "That wasn't very nice, senpai."

He glowered at the items surrounding them before turning his glare to her. Unperturbed, she stared back. His hand tightened on the knob of the door and he pushed it open, his gaze never wavering. "Nodame. Get in. We need to talk."

"Okay, Chiaki-senpai. Let me just grab some of that delicious-looking chocolate over ther—gyaaaboooo!" she ended on a shriek as he grabbed her and pushed her into the apartment, thwarting her chocolate rescue mission. She gave a sorrowful glance out the ever-narrowing view to the hallway as Chiaki pushed the door shut. "Senpai, shouldn't we get that stuff out of the hallway? I wonder where it came from…"

He propelled her into the living area, pausing to wonder at the fact that it was only slightly messy, not nearly the war zone he expected. He shoved some 8x10 glossy photos of himself from the couch to the floor and motioned for her to sit there. He started pacing in front of her.

"Nodame. We have a problem."

She looked up at him expectantly. He didn't pause in his steps.

"You are too appealing to guys."

She beamed, but magnamously allowed him to continue (hoping for some more rare compliments).

"You are too friendly. You encourage their attentions."

She felt she had to interrupt here. "What attentions?"

"You know! You encourage them to like you!" he burst out.

She frowned, confused. "Why wouldn't I want them to like me?"

He blew out an exasperated breath. She wasn't getting it! "I mean, as more than a friend! They have romantic feelings towards you and you not only let them, you encourage it!"

She laughed. "Don't be silly, senpai. Of course they don't have romantic feelings. Nodame is _your_ wife."

He didn't bother to deny this, which was an uncommon occurrence. He wondered idly if her persistence was finally wearing him down. He spoke with a patience he didn't feel. "Nodame, this morning Geoff tried to kiss you. Remy was nuzzling your hair (_the bastard!_ He added in his mind). And you have a huge pile of Valentine's Day gifts outside the door. Those things qualify as acts of romance, thus romantic feelings."

Nodame didn't even think to ask how he knew about the attempted kiss this morning. "Isn't that some European custom? Giving friends Valentine's Day gifts?"

"Very small gifts like a piece of chocolate, but not the kind that you're receiving. Those are symbols that these guys want more." She was silent, bewildered. He charged on. "And, honestly, you don't help. Look at you! You're dressed far too nicely today."

She looked down at herself, surprised. She was wearing an old skirt. The waistline was fraying a bit, but she more or less covered that with a faded sweater. "Um…senpai, these clothes are just my comfy old clothes. Nothing cute or sexy like Nodame would wear for you."

Chiaki's brain automatically brought up a mental image of Nodame in something "cute or sexy" before he ruthlessly blocked it out. "Well, still! Maybe you shouldn't wear skirts at all. In fact, I think flannel shirts are coming back in. We could probably find you a few to wear."

Nodame blinked, then shuddered. Flannel was an American/Canadian custom that she _never_ wanted to participate in.

"And you shouldn't be so nice to guys. Actually, I don't think you should talk to them at all. Yes, that's a good idea. That way, there can be no confusion." He nodded, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest in satisfaction. It was all worked out to his mind. The light finally dawned on Nodame. Chiaki was jealous. Instead of rejoicing (which she was—just secretly, deep inside), she spoke softly.

"Senpai, Nodame would never want anyone but you. No matter what." With just two sentences, Nodame got to the heart of the matter. Chiaki deflated. His vulnerability was suddenly painfully, visibly clear.

"I forgot Valentine's Day."

"Doesn't matter. Nodame didn't expect anything." He flinched. He didn't quite think that was a good thing. "Nodame planned to give you Valentine's Day later, when you weren't so busy."

He felt a warmth in his chest—couldn't be heartburn. He hadn't eaten since very early this morning because he had been spying on, er, _observing_ Nodame all day. "But—"

He stopped, feeling helpess to continue. He couldn't do this kind of thing. He was awful at it. She smiled, not lecherously, not cheerfully, not dreamily, but softly. He liked that look on her.

"I love you, senpai," she spoke in all seriousness. She stood and hugged him. He was still for a moment before wrapping his arms around her. He decided to take a leap.

"Nodame?"

She looked up at him. He took advantage and kissed her softly, lovingly, on the lips. He pulled back and looked at her. Her eyes were closed and she was still, as if she were memorizing the moment. The corner of his mouth tipped up. She probably was. He leaned down again, hooking his chin over her shoulder, turning his head slightly to brush a kiss where her neck met her shoulder. Her arms tightened and he smiled fully.

It was time to deliver her Valentine's Day gift. It was one he had never given to any girlfriend, ever. And it was one he would give only to Nodame for the rest of his life.

"I love you, too."

So he had trouble remembering dates. That probably wouldn't change. And she was oblivious to guys' interest in her. That also wouldn't change.

But he would never forget Valentine's Day. It would always be the anniversary of the first time he ever said those words to his girlfriend, the love of his life. And he could finally admit it. Which was the best Valentine's Day present Nodame could ever have asked for.

~~^~~~~ (AN: lol, that's supposed to be a rose)

Ah, fluff. Hope you liked it! Now, I challenge all you readers (and writers) out there to write a V-Day fic. Even just a short one—length doesn't matter! Just give us all a nice pick-me up. Please!!!! One shots, chapters, all stories!!!

Here's the 2009 Nodame/Chiaki Valentine Ficathon!!! Ready, set, go!!

*AN: Hitome means glance or glimpse, which is mostly what Nodame gets of the bird.


End file.
